Sticks and Stones Soldier/Bio
Sticks and Stones is the party game battle royale mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. In this mode, players cannot use firearms instead have to fight using combat knives, tomahawks, and crossbows. Players earn points by killing others and are able to 'bankrupt' others of points by killing them with tomahawks and bankrupt themselves with when they commit suicide. The one with the highest points at the end of the match wins. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zamburak (by Goddess of Despair) Camel Artillery S&S Warrior The Zamburaks move through the jungle together, cannons loaded. The Zamburaks halt their advance in front of a small structure ahead of them. A Sticks and Stones warrior exits the structure and spots the camel artillery and immediately aims his crossbow. The camel in front of the Zamburaks lowered to its knees and the rider lit his cannon, as the fuse gets lit the crossbow launches its bolt, slamming into the camel’s eye and it begins to beep rapidly. At the same time, the cannon fires, sending grapeshot into the Stick and Stones warrior’s chest, killing him. Then the bolt explodes, killing the two Zamburak riders in front of the advance. The other two Zamburaks continue their advance into the jungle; however the sound of the cannon alerted the Sticks and Stones warriors to their presence. Stealth was not in their favor. One Sticks and Stones warrior lurks in the bushes tomahawk in hand. Seeing the first camel he hurls the tomahawk with all his might, making it stick into the side of the animal. He rider dismounts and draws ready’s his katar. The Sticks and Stones warrior lifts his knife and fires the blade, hitting the dismounted Zamburak in the shoulder. The Sticks and Stones warrior fumbles around in his pockets looking for another blade but the Zamburak closed in and thrusted the katar into his chest. The other two Sticks and Stones warriors emerge from the brush, one armed with a crossbow, the other a ballistic knife. The first Sticks and Stones warrior fires his knife blade, which hit the dismounted Zamburak in the neck. The final Zamburak lit his cannon as the camel got onto its knees. The crossbow wielding warrior dives into the brush while the other Sticks and Stones warrior gets caught in the blast of grapeshot. The Sticks and Stones warrior fires his crossbow from the brush, hitting the camel. The Zamburak quickly dismounted and ran from the ticking bolt before it exploded, sending the Zamburak to the ground. The Zamburak coughed and managed to get to his feet, relatively unharmed. He drew his Talwar sword and slipped into the bushes. He looked around him, trying to locate the elusive warrior. He hears a stick crack behind him and turns in time to catch a tomahawk to the skull. The Zamburak crashes to the ground as the Sticks and Stones warrior carefully approaches, aiming his ballistic knife. Seeing the enemy dead, he lowers the weapon and yanks out his tomahawk before yelling in victory. Expert's Opinion This fight was nowhere near close. While the Zamburak's dominated up close with the saber and Katar, the explosive tipped crossbow alongside the dominating x-factors lead the Sticks and Stones warrior to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Bios